Recuérdame
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Secuela Oficial de Alma de Metal] Había perdido la memoria después proteger a alguien que no recordaba de una bala. Ahora, venía dos chicos castaños a complicarle la vida. Uno queriendo hacerla recordar y otro olvidar. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidó Lynda Murtons? [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC x Toy Freddy]
1. Sin recuerdos

N/A: Lol. No hay nada que decir. Oficialmente es la secuela de Alma de Metal

Summary: Había perdido la memoria después proteger a alguien que no recordaba de una bala. Ahora, venía dos chicos castaños a complicarle la vida. Uno queriendo hacerla recordar y otro olvidar. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidó Lynda Murtons?

Género: Romance/Horror

Parejas: [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC x Toy Freddy] [Robots humanizados]

Advertencias: Robotfilia -Robot x Humano-, OC insert, malas palabras, ligero OoC, faltas de ortografía, ligeras menciones sexuales -sólo eso. Ligeras-, violencia, sangre y etc...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino al sexy Scott y bueno... ya saben. La imagen de portada es de BlasticHeart que tiene cuenta tanto en Deviantart como en Tumblr. Lynda Murtons es la única que me pertenece.

PD: Seré conscisa y breve. Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el fic, gustosa borraré tu jodido comentario y maldeciré tu existencia. Si no, ¡disfuta!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda no era estúpida, sí, pero había veces en las que su estupidez era extrema.

Su edad actual era los tiernos y jóvenes 19 años. Castaña ligeramente oscuro que le llegaba apenas debajo de los senos, orbes chocolate con un destello miel invisible a simple vista, piel pálida, un curioso lunar en el pómulo izquierdo y una extraña cicatriz pequeña en la frente. Con estatura de 1.59 metros y siendo la más baja de la preparatoria, solicitó el empleo de guardia de seguridad de manera permanente en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Su madre había muerto hacía unos pocos días y era la única que podía mantenerla. Quedando sola, necesitaba dinero. El Mánager la contrató sin problemas, sólo le dio un jodido papel para que firmara y punto.

Pero no estaba sola, eso sí. A su lado había dos personas. Una chica un dos años menor que ella, Laili, su única prima y única familia restante además de sus tíos que no podían cuidarles y el mejor amigo de ambas, Jeremi Fehrman, un chico de 18 de orbes color miel fanático de la música hipster.

La castaña de orbes chocolate bostezó de aburrimiento, caminando en círculos por The Office. Laili miraba entretenida las cámaras, aunque con mucho miedo y Jeremi estaba soñando pesadillas, removiéndose bruscamente de un lado a otro en el sillón de oficina en el que estaba sentado.

—Ah, esto es aburrido.—Lynda gruñó, jugueteando con la bufanda negra que se había puesto en el primer día de trabajo. La menor de los tres le miró con interés.

—¿Eso crees? Yo lo estoy pasando bien aquí.

La mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina.—Juro que si no fueras mi única prima ya te hubiera descalabrado la cara a golpes. Considérate afortunada.—Finalizó para sentarse en la misma silla que Jeremi, quedando apretujados. El chico aún no despertaba del mundo de Morfeo.

—Me halagas, Lynda.—De su mochila, Laili sacó un libro y se puso a leerlo con sumo interés dejando a Lynda aún más aburrida. La de orbes chocolate gruñó de manera silenciosa, para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

—Quiero ir a hacer del baño.

—Estamos en la pizzería Fredbear Family Dinner y en horario "animatrónicos violadores de niños", ¿no puedes esperarte un poco?—Laili le preguntó sin despegar su vista del libro.

—No. Quiero ir a cagar. Realmente me anda, Laili.

La menor suspiró. Contrario a lo que muchos creían, Lynda era cuidada más por Laili que por ella misma, a pesar de ser una maníaca obsesiva por protegerla.

—No te tardes.

Y salió corriendo de The Office. La castaña apenas salió del enorme pasillo, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Ah caray, ¿cómo se llegan a los baños?

Pudo evadir a Toy Bonnie y a Toy Chica con suma facilidad, sintiéndose orgullosa de ello. Pasó por Kid's Cove, todas las salas de Party Room, Show Stage y llegó a una gran puerta.

"Parts and Service" se leía en ella.

—No es una buena idea... ¡pero aquí voy!

Entró.

Ahogó un grito de terror cuando vio la jodida escena.

Habían cuatro animatrónicos humanos en el suelo. Uno era de cabello púrpura sin cara, piel color crema, de traje púrpura, moño rojo, tenis converse lilas, guantes blancos. Otra era rubia de coleta alta, piel clara y de orbes púrpura con un extraño delantal con las palabras "Let's Eat" con camisa amarilla, shorts de mezclilla blancos con rayas amarillas, calcetas y tenis amarillas; su mandíbula abierta de manera que no parecía poder hablar y faltante de ambos brazos. Otro era un pirata pelirrojo ojiámbar moreno de camisa café claro y chaleco rojo, pantalón café con cadenas y botas del mismo color. Su ropa lucía rasgada y algunas partes del endoesqueleto eran visibles. El último era castaño oscuro, de orbes azules cielo. Piel ligeramente morena, con un sombrero y moño negro. Con un traje café que le sentaba bien. Delgado, alto -lucía mayor de dos metros- y de facciones atractivas. Su ropa estaba algo maltratada y estaba faltante de un ojo, el derecho con exactitud.

Los cuatro miraron a la guardia fijamente, el último pareciendo sorprendido.

—... Eh... ¡perdón!

Dicho y hecho, la guardia salió de ese salón como si hubiese visto a la misma muerte. No miró cuando el pirata, la cocinera y el bajista miraron al cantante que lucía bastante atontado. Ni oyó el llamado de aquel chico, que más que sonar como pregunta, sonó a necesidad.

—¿Lynda?

Por otra parte, la castaña estaba pegando carrera hacia la oficina, totalmente asustada. Gritando como si fuese exorcisada, se dirigió a The Office, pero antes de llegar al pasillo, chocó contra alguien.

—¡No me lastimes! ¡Tengo sabor a Jeremi!—Imploró asustada, casi rogando al haberse arrodillado y juntando su manos.

—¿Q-Qué diablos?

Era otro castaño pero de tono esta vez claro y de orbes azul océano. Con sombrero negro -con una franja roja- y moño del mismo color. Llevaba casi el mismo traje que el otro chico, a excepción de que el marrón era más claro. También lucía atractivo, aunque el raro sonrojo de la cara era intrigante... y tétrica de alguna manera u otra.

—Eh...

El chico entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a la chica. Su reconocimiento facial hizo efecto, sonriéndole de manera afectuosa. Le extendió a la guardia una de sus manos enguantadas -guantes color blanco elegantes que cubrían sus manos-. La chica parecío dudar unos momentos pero después de meditarlo, la aceptó.

—Hola, señorita.—Saludó de manera coqueta, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza a la castaña. Apartó el agarre y decidió presentarse, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban en el pasillo que conectaba The Office con los demás salones.—Mi nombre es Toy Freddy Fazbear.

El último nombre hizo reaccionar a la guardia, haciendo que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le asaltara de repente, haciéndole gemir demaciado. Una imagen borrosa pasó por su mente como un flash, una sombra al parecer protegiéndola de un rubio idéntico al chico de traje que vio en Pasts and Service contrario a que lo café era dorado y lo negro azul marino. Lynda se tambaleó, confusa ante el sentimiento que llenó su pecho, haciendo latir con demaciada fuerza.

—... ¿señorita?

La joven parpadeó con sorpresa una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, volviendo totalmente en sí. Los latidos se calmaron y gracias a los dioses pokémon pudo hablar con naturalidad:—Eh... Me llamo Lynda...

—Murtons.—Terminó él, con una sonrisa.—Tengo tus datos en mi base de datos. No sabía que había recibido una bala hace dos años.

La chica se mostró algo nostálgica.—Eh... sí. Me dijeron que recibí el disparo protegiendo a alguien. No recuerdo bien por qué, dicen que el trauma hizo que mi cerebro borrara el 90% de mi memoria, solo recuerdo parte de mi infancia, famila, mi madre que acaba de fallecer y mis datos personales.

La mirada de aquel Fazbear se mostró aliviada al oír aquello.—¿Perdió la memoria?

—¡Ahá! Y si me disculpas, ¿sabes dónde está el baño?—Aprovechó para preguntar, el castaño sonrió acariciando los cabellos de la jovencita y ahí Lynda notó que el chico tenía que inclinar la cabeza y ella alzarla para poder verle.

—Está en cercas de Show Stage, al lado del escenario.—Respondió Toy Freddy, acariciando las hebras castañas de la chica de manera amable.—Puedo escoltarla si gustas.

—Por mí está bien.—Y ahí fue cuando la curiosidad le ganó.—Otra cosa. ¿Cuánto mides?

El chico ahogó una risa silenciosa, deleitándose con la mirada confundida de su acompañante. El joven del sonrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Dos metros y dos centímetros.—Volvió a sonreír a verbla cara desencajada de la menor. Decidió continuar, solo para ver como reccionaba aquella chica.—Soy demaciado alto para aparentar veinticinco años, ¿verdad?

—¡Es una buena estatura!—Reaccionó ella, ruborizándose ligeramente.—Es mi culpa por ser tan baja. Mido apenas 1.59 para ser ya mayor de edad.

Freddy 2.0 le sonrió de manera dulce.—Yo creo que luces adorable.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Toy Freddy la llevó hasta el baño. Lynda entró en él, hizo de sus necesidades y el oso marrón volvió a escolatrla hasta el pasillo, quedando en el mismo lugar. Murtons suspiró, bastante confundida al ver una sombra acercarse a ambos. Toy Freddy tensó los hombros al ver al otro castaño, que lucía cruzado de brazos. Lynda quedó en shock, ¡ambos medían lo mismo y parecían jodidos gemelos!

—¿Freddy?—Preguntó el chico al lado de la guardia, con tono amenazante.—¿Qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó seriamente.

Pero el chico lo ignoró totalmente. Miró a la guardia, examinando sus facciones. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente y sus cejas se fruncieron al darse cuenta de un hecho importante para él...

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?—Freddy quiso saber, ligeramente esperanzado.

—Lynda Murtons, eh... —La guardia miró a la versión actualizada de Fazbear casi con súplica al no saber que decir o hacer.

—De acuerdo.—El recién llegado ignoró la mirada asesina del Toy. Suspiró. Quería tocarla.—Nos vemos... Lynda.

Otro dolor de cabeza le asaltó. Su voz... esa voz...

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar...?

—¡Nos vemos, Fredo!

La mirada del viejo Fazbear se iluminó con eso. La chica solo miró al castaño alejarse y al Toy relajarse de nuevo. Su relación con el ojiazul... no era precisamente la mejor del mundo. Mas bien, parecía que se odiaban a muerte.

—Yo también debo irme. Debo arreglar las cosas en Show Stage.—Toy Freddy se inclinó y le regaló a la guardia un caballeroso beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.—La veré luego.

—Eh... sí.

._._._._./Parts and Service 3:50 A.M\\._._._._.

—¿Boss Freddy?

Foxy divisó al castaño llegar al pequeño lugar. Chica y Bonnie se pusieron de pie y llegaron a recibirlo de manera amistosa, pero Fazbear solo se sentó, recargándose en la jodida pared -en la posición que sale Bonnie en las cámaras de la segunda entrega, en el mismo lugar-. Bonnie le musitó la siguiente pregunta que, a pesar de no tener cara, pudo formular,

—¿Es ella, Freddy?

El castaño entrecerró los orbes azules que tenía, poniéndose en posición fetal.

—¿Boss? ¿Hay algo malo con la marinera?—Foxy se atrevió a preguntar.—¿No es ella?

—Sí, es ella.—Respondió el gran oso, cortante.—Pero hay algo malo con ella, que explicaría la razón del por qué huyó de nosotros.

—¿Cual es?—Chica cuestionó, curiosa.

—Nos olvidó a nosotros.

Silencio total...

._._._._./The Office 3:51 A.M\\._._._._.

Lynda estaba de nuevo en la oficina junto a su prima y su mejor amigo. Se talló los ojos con bastante sueño y observó a Jeremi mirar fijamente la tableta de las cámaras, específicamente Show Stage.

—¿Pasa algo, Jeremi?

El chico gruñó algunas maldiciones mentales antes de responder.—Esa rubia está fea. Prefiero a la Chica anterior.

—Yo no soy de criticar pero extraño al Foxy anterior.—Musitó Laili nostálgica, suspirando de manera casi enamoradiza.

Otro ligero dolor de cabeza. Miró Show Stage, Toy Freddy era el único en ella. Lynda lo decidió entonces. Sobreviviría la primera noche y buscaría recordar aquél accidente.

Había cosas que no le cuadraban del todo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Aún sigo con mi obseción con Freddy. Pedí de navidad un peluche de Freddy, ¡me lo dieron! Fue hecho a mano y, pesar de que me costó una navidad, valió la pena

Bueno, espero que me den algunos reviews y favoritos n_n.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Mentira y respuesta

N/A: Aquí voy yo con el segundo capítulo de esta serie. Karoru Gengar les desea felices fiestas a todos, y que la pasen bien. Estoy algo aburrida y bueno, tenía que publicar el segundo capítulo o me volvería loca XD.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah... ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Advertencias: Las mismas que las del capítulo anterior.

PD: Si vienen a joder con que no les gusta este Fic consideren que lanzaré una maldición sobre ustedes y gustosa borraré sus jodidos comentarios, ¿okey?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda gruñó ligeramente al ver la cara soñadora de Laili. Su prima lucía tan campante, tan feliz que le era imposible no sentir celos de ella. Negó con la cabeza, ocupándose en ver a Jeremi y el como examinaba con curiosidad un cartel de Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de The Office.

—¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?—Preguntó la castaña con enfado, mirando a los dos chicos menores que se encogieron de hombros.

—Lynda, no puedo creer que enserio perdieras la memoria.—Laili le miró con pena y lástima.—Antes éste era tu lugar favorito. Hace dos años, antes de que sufrieras el accidente me llamaste una vez diciéndome que ser guardia nocturno de la pizzería era genial.

—¿Quién querría ser guardia nocturno de una pizzería como esta?

Jeremi saltó en defensa de Laili.—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Estabas requete encariñada con esos animatrónicos!

Lynda frunció el ceño, molesta por esas cosas que decía y no recordaba.

—¡Mientes! ¡Ustedes dos me mienten!—Gritó la castaña, levantándose de su asiento.—Yo le pregunté a mi madre y me dijo que...

—Tu mamá estaba chiflada, Lynda.—Le respondió Jeremi de manera cortante, enfadándose de un momento a otro.—No quiero ofenderte, ¡pero tu mamá era una mentirosa!

—¡Los que mienten son ustedes!—Murtons no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

Le soltó iracunda un puñetazo en la cara, ignorante de todo. La cabeza le dolía y sentía como si le taladraran el jodido cerebro. Sintió el espacio y tiempo distorsionarse. Lo único que supo fue que momentos después un fuerte agarre le mantenía inmovilizada.

Vio otra imagen pasar como un flash. Era ella, si mal no se equivocaba, al lado de un pirata pelirrojo bailando en Pirate Cove.

—¿Se divierte, marinera?—Musitó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa dulce y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¡Por supuesto, capitán Foxy!—Fue lo que respondió.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces con sorpresa, volviendo totalmente en sí. Se sorprendió de verse a sí misma bailar con ese ojiámbar de manera tan confiada. Si mal no se equivocaba, era Foxy.

—¡Tienes que bajarle a tus ataques de ira, Lynda!—Laili le gritaba de manera desesperada.

Miró con cuidado la escena. Jeremi estaba mirándola de manera incrédula, mientras sangre resbalaba de su labio inferior y unas marcas de mano se veían en el cuello. Toy Chica sujetaba al chico, como si él fuese a irse tras ella en cualquier momento. Miró al chico que le inmovilizaba, sorprendiéndose de ver que era el vanidoso Toy Bonnie, que lucía un rostro sereno por primera vez en su vida. Laili estaba entre el espacio de los cuatro, con la mirada envuelta en preocupación.

—¿Eh...?

—¡Y tú, Jeremi! Deberías recordar que Lynda odia que le llames mentirosa tanto a ella como a su madre.—Regañó la menor de los tres, con una mirada llena de nervios.

—¿Ha? ¡Pe-pero si yo...!—Balbuceó él, sorprendido.—¡Lynda casi me mata y tú le estás defendiendo!

—¡No estoy de ningún lado, Jeremi!

Murtons no salió de su mundo. Pensó en la razón de aquélla extraña imaginación que su mente le había entregado. Había sido tan real que... era como si fuese una memoria. Como si realmente hubiera pasado.

Casi podía sentir el contacto del garfio con su cintura.

Cuando volvió de nuevo en sí, notó que estaba en Show Stage, con Toy Freddy mirándole fijamente, de manera casi preocupada y molesta. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

—¿Por qué se peleó con el joven humano?—La voz del Toy sonó seca y severa. Murtons se sintió mal por el daño causado a su único amigo varón. Bajó la vista arrepentida de todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento.—Musitó la humana con tono triste y apenas audible.—Llamó mentirosa a mi mamá.

—¿La señorita Lidia Murtons?—Toy Freddy volvió a cuestionar, esta vez con curiosidad.

—Sí. Mi madre falleció hace unas cuantas pocas semanas y por la escasez de dinero he tenido que ir a parar aquí como guardia permanente.

—¿Por qué llamó a tu madre mentirosa?

Lynda permaneció en silencio. El chico castaño se desesperó al no conseguir respuesta de la guardia, sintiéndose algo inútil al presionarla con preguntas realmente directas. Además, estaba seguro de que Lynda no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para...

—Jeremi decía que yo tengo un pasado con los viejos animatrónicos.—Toy Freddy ahogó un grito de indignación que burbujeaba por todo su cuerpo.—No le creí. Mi mamá había negado todo eso.

El ojiazul suspiró aliviado al oír aquello.

—Tú tienes toda mi información en tu base de datos, ¿verdad?—Toy Freddy asintió, confuso ante aquella pregunta.—¿Es verdad lo que Jeremi dice?

El animatrónico quedó en shock. Su silencio era extraño y escalofríante, tanto que Lynda sentía miedo de aquella falta de ruido.

Fazbear 2.0 sabía que si Lynda se enteraba, de alguna manera u otra volvería a los brazos del viejo Freddy tarde o temprano. Él no quería eso. Al ver esos orbes chocolates brillar expectantes se sintió encandilado hacia ellos. Y no pudo controlar su I.A, su voz artificial habló por si sola.

—No es verdad.—Mintió.

Lynda le miró fijamente y luego sonrió de manera dulce y tierna. Asintió ante las palabras del robot, tomando aquellas manos metálicas entre las suyas consiguiendo ruborizar al robot.

—Gracias, Freddy.

El corazón artificial del robot se estremeció violentamente con aquellas palabras. No había un "Toy" ni un "2.0" en la frase con su nombre. Su mayor deseo siempre había sido ser llamado sin la necesidad de ser notado como la copia, el segundo de un maravilloso icóno.

No, una frase en el que sonaba como el primero. Sonrió de manera sincera, la sonrisa más brillante que poseía y que hizo sonrojar a la guardia de vergüenza.

—Eh... voy a regresarme a la oficina.

La castaña salió corriendo de Show Stage, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Un murmullo le detuvo los pasos justo en la entrada, en donde ya no era visible por la falta de luz. La voz que provenía de Toy Bonnie que le hizo pensar si estaba bien confiar en Toy Freddy.

Un murmullo con cuatro palabras en forma de pregunta.

—¿Por qué le mentiste?

La guardia ahogó sus sollozos, secándose lágrimas que descendían de su rostro. Le parecía increíble que el castaño hubiese decidido mentirle tan rápido. Ella que había confiado en él de inmediato...

La chica se dirigió a Parts and Service a pasos lentos e inseguros, dudosa de entrar. Suspiró profundamente y tocó la puerta con educación.

Un pelirrojo le abrió, sorprendiéndose aparentemente al verla ahí. Ella le reconoció por aquella imagen que la mente le había mostrado hacía minutos atrás.

—¿Marinera Lynda?

—"Sabe mi nombre"—Fue lo que ella pensó, bastante confundida. Se aclaró la voz, dándole entender que quería decir algo.—Necesito hablar contigo, Foxy.

El animatrónico parpadeó con sorpresa.—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Cuestionó, suponiendo que la chica no debería recordar nada de ellos, según Fazbear.

—De eso quiero hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

El pirata le cedió espacio para pasar sin decir palabra alguna. Los otros tres animatrónicos le miraron con sorpresa al verle entrar con una mirada tímida y una sonrisa nerviosa. Fazbear alzó ambas cejas con curiosidad.

—Tengo un pasado con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Nadie se esperó que lo primero que ella preguntaría fuera eso. Bonnie, Chica y Foxy compartieron miradas, miradas que se dirigieron hacia Freddy. Lynda no entendió por qué la atención de los tres recaía sobre el oso, pero decidió no darle importancia.

—Sí.—Respondió el castaño con seriedad.

La chica suspiró.—No los recuerdo, y Toy Freddy me mintió diciéndome que no tenía nada que ver con ustedes.—Lynda se cruzó de brazos.—Quiero respuestas.

—Te escuchamos, Lynda.

—Hoy vi algo dos cosas como un flash.—Murmuró la guardia.—Hace minutos creo que recordé algo, o fue parte de mi imaginación, no lo sé. Vi a Foxy y a mí, bailando en un extraño escenario de piso de madera y cortinas de estrellas.

Foxy se ruborizó de vergüenza al recordarlo e ignoró la aura asesina que emanó el gran oso por aquél relato.

—Él me preguntaba si me divertía y yo le respondía que sí, y después le decía Capitán Foxy.—El mencionado se ruborizó aún más. Si bien y sus sentimientos amorosos por la guardia habían desaparecido hacía meses al ya no verla, aún le apreciaba como amiga. Gracias al cielo ella jamás se había enterado de aquello.—¿Eso pasó?

—Sí.—Respondió, avergonzado.

—¡Dí tus plegarias, zorro!

Fazbear se lanzó contra el zorro pirata, dándole apenas unos cuantos golpes antes de que Lynda reaccionara y separara a ambos, poniendo su propio cuerpo de barrera. Por mucho que Fazbear odiara lo que acababa de oír, era incapaz de lastimar a la guardia, por lo tanto eso no llegó a nada mayor.

—¡¿Hay alguna razón por la que te hayas comportado como un novio celoso?!—Lynda le rugió, haciendo que Freddy resoplara con molestia, llevando ambas manos a su cabello castaño y negar con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—Eso pensé.—Murtons se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada llena de molestia.—¿Alguno sabe la razón del por qué Toy Freddy me mintió?

Todos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien.—Dijo la guardia de manera cortante y seca.—Es todo lo que quería saber.

Suspiró cansada y le dio una última mirada a Fazbear, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en él... algo extraño que lo conectaba y le había hecho sonreírle de esa manera.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Lo que restó de esa noche fue estar con Laili y Jeremi. Dejó el orgullo de lado para disculparse con el chico hipster admitiendo su error y el chico le había perdonado. También ignoró al Toy Fazbear, que parecía insistente en llegar a hablar con ella. Laili terminaba diciéndole que la castaña no estaba de humor para nada.

Y era verdad, Lynda no tenía humor para nada. Cada vez que el castaño le miraba de manera suplicante, la guardia le repondía con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada fiera.

Estaba segura de algunas cosas. Una de ellas era que había tenido un pasado con ellos, y que de alguna manera u otra recaía en el viejo oso castaño. Otra era que Toy Freddy no quería que se enterara de ello por alguna razón. Lynda estaba segura de que todos tenían una razón para comportarse así con ella, lo sabía. Suspiró cuando Laili miraba como una idiota Parts and Service, al pirata pelirrojo con exactitud y Jeremi abrazaba un peluche de Chica -que según él sus padres se lo había regalado por su cumpleañoa número 10 y que conservaba en perfecto estado-.

—Ha, ha, ha...

Aunque la risa de Balloon Boy le enfermaba. El niño robot llegó corriendo del ducto derecho, llegando hacia los tres chicos humanos. Laili gritó de sorpresa y Jeremi le imitó, ambos dejando lo que estaban haciendo para abrazarse a sí mismos. Lynda, sin embargo simplemente alzó una ceja con molestia. Ya lo había visto venir.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeño?

No se esperó que Balloon Boy se lanzara a ella y se abrazara a su cintura, y tampoco que le dijera lo siguiente:

—¡Mamá!

Laili y Jeremi miraron fijamente a la guardia, que se quedó sin palabras ante aquellas palabras. Se encogió simplemente de hombros, incapaz de pensar en que decirle a aquél niño.

¿Cómo que ella era su madre?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bien, esto ha sido todo. Espero y les haya gustado XD. Espero que se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo escribo esto n_n.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	3. Algo que no se debería saber

Advertencias: Robotfilia, OC insert, violencia, sangre, futuras insinuaciones sexuales, faltas ortográficas, blah, blah, blah...

Notas: FNAF no me pertenece. Nada de este fic me pertenece a excepción de la trama de esta historia y la OC Lynda Murtons. Los demás no. Son de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y MegaOCMLP...

PD: Si vienes a joder con que este Fic no te gusta cobsidera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti. Ya he dado suficientes advertencias y cualquier comentario ofensivo será eliminado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Las campanas habían salvado a Lynda de Balloon Boy, Murmurando palabras torpes que intentaban sonar a disculpas salió junto a los dos humanos restantes de la pizzería. Lynda orgullosa podía decir que llevaba dos semanas trabajando ahí sin daño alguno.

Pero, nunca le había pasado cosas tan extrañas. Esas dos primeras semanas habían sido de evadir únicamente a Toy Chica y a Toy Bonnie. Los Toy restantes se habían quedado quietos, sin hacer nada y los animatrónicos de Parts and Service se la pasaban lamentándose de cosas que la guardia nunca se molestaba en oír.

A la chica jamás se le había ocurrido que hubiese tenido un pasado con aquellos robots. Lo único que ella sabía era que había tenido un accidente. Un disparo de bala que le había dado en la cabeza por proteger a alguien de una muerte segura.

La chica se quitó su gorro azul de uniforme y se pasó sus cortos cabellos castaños, revelando una cicatriz enorme cercas de la sien. Laili y Jeremi se dedicaron a ver la herida y suspirar con un poco de sorpresa.

Pasó la mañana con los dos en la preparatoria, escuchando aburrida las clases. La tarde estuvo sola haciendo sus deberes escolares y durmiendo hasta las diez de la noche; dada esa hora se bañó, se colocó su uniforme y se regresó a la pizzería, esta vez sola.

Había olvidado avisarle a Laili sobre la situación y que Jeremi estaba en la fiesta de un amigo suyo, festejando.

Entró a la pizzería, deleitándose con la música animada de fondo y las voces joviales artificiales de los Toy llamándole de manera amigable.

Eran las 11:40 de la noche. Lynda se dirigió a Show Stage, encontrándose con el peliazul cielo tocando su guitarra roja y blanca con una sonrisa justo como le haría una super estrella y a Toy Chica cantar al compás de los tonos del instrumento. La guardia aplaudió con las palmas de sus manos sonriente; con un fuerte eco resonando por cada contacto entre sus extremidades, haciendo que los animatrónicos se sobresaltaran, mirándo a la humana con sorpresa.

—¡Bravo!—Aplaudió Murtons con admiración, sus orbes chocolate brillantes de maravilla.—¡Lo han hecho muy bien!

Toy Bonnie se ruborizó de vergüenza, depositando cuidadosamente la guitarra en el suelo del escenario mientras él bajaba de ahí con un gran salto, Toy Chica siguiéndole después.

—Gracias, señorita Murtons.—Toy Chica le musitó en voz baja por respuesta.—Siempre es un placer tocar para la clientela y el personal de la pizzería.

—¡Pero es que fue simplemente maravilloso!—Alagó de nuevo la castaña, los dedos de sus dos manos enredándose entre sí a la altura del pecho.—¡Admiro como tocan!

—Heh, ¡y eso que no has visto a Toy Freddy cantar junto a nosotros!—El Bonnie de azul sonrió de manera radiante, ignorando que la sonrisa de la guardia se deshizo un poco.—¡Nuestro Boss canta realmente bien!

—Oh, ¡sería maravilloso oírlo cantar alguna vez!—Lynda volvió a sonreir, mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras.

Sintió una mano posarse amistosamente en su hombro. Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con el alto castaño Toy, mirándole con una sonrisa dulce y sus orbes azules artificiales brillar con emoción. Lynda parpadeó con sorpresa, su rostro ruborizándose por la vergüenza y el espacio personal que el Toy le estaba rompiendo.

—¡Sería un placer cantar para tí, little Lynda!—Exclamó el nuevo Freddy, bajando la mano que tenía en su hombro por toda la espalda, rodeando con todo su brazo la cintura de la humana.—¡Venga, voy a cantarte algo ahora mismo!

—¿E-Eh...? ¡No es n-necesario!

—¡Claro que es necesario!—Toy Freddy usaba el agarre con la castaña para dirigirla al Show Stage junto con él.—¡Nosotros no queremos dejarla con las ganas!, ¿verdad, chicos?—Se dirigió a sus compañeros de escenario, los ambos asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sí, Boss!

El nuevo Bonnie se encargó de crear un buen ambiente moderno con su guitarra, mientras Toy Chica se encargaba de acompañar la guitarra usando su femenina y aguda voz.

Freddy 2.0 sin embargo, cantaba como un jodido cantante profesional, luciéndose frente a la guardia mientras una sus manos enguantadas blancas se encargaba de sostener su micrófono cuando la otra estaba ocupado en la cintura de la chica. Su voz masculina y de tonalidad neutra que podía enamorar generaciones de mujeres con canciones de amor de ser simplemente posible. De no ser por el eco artificial que resonaba por toda la sala y los pequeños sonidos producto de las articulaciones, Toy Freddy realmente luciría humano.

La canción del cantante castaño claro terminó con un expectacular agudo y Toy Freddy le miró al finalizarla sonriéndole a la guardia. Una sonrisa sólo para ella. La guardia se ruborizó una vez más y como pudo se soltó del agarre, casi recordando que ese animatrónico era el mismo que le había mentido.

—¡Lo hicieron muy bien chicos! ¡Me han impresionado! —Lynda exclamó con admiración, aplaudiendo de nuevo. Los tres se sintieron bastante planos, sintiendo que el esfuerzo había valido totalmente la pena.

—¿Realmente lo hicimos?—Toy Freddy musitó con algo de esperanza notable en su voz.

—¡Claro que sí!—El Toy cataño no se esperó que Lynda le abrazase de pronto a la altura del torso -le sacaba bastante centímetros a la chica. Más de una o dos cabezas por así decirlo-. Su cara de metal se sonrojó un poco y no supo que hacer, apenas colocó sus manos en la espalda de carne y hueso la chica se apartó, mirándole sonriente. Como si lo de ayer jamás hubiese pasado.—¡Lo han hecho fantástico! ¿Tocan así todos los días?

Toy Bonnie se apresuró a responder por los tres.—Nosotros sí, pero es la prinera vez que veía a nuestro Boss cantar con tanta dedicación.

Toy Freddy se ruborizó aún más, frustrado al verse visiblemente descubierto.—¡Silencio Bon Bon!

La Chica actualizada y la guardia soltaron leves risitas ante la escena. La guardia simplemente suspiró cuando vio que ya eran las 11:57 de la noche en su reloj de muñeca digital.

—Fue un placer hablar con ustedes chicos, pero...—Lynda comenzó a decir, los Toy prestándole atención ante la última palabra.—...necesito ir a Parts and Service.

—¿Por qué?—Toy Freddy preguntó aún más frustrado. Sus dos compañeros animatrónicoa miraron a su jefe, sus rostros irradiando confusión ante su voz.

—Necesito saber las cosas que tú te negaste a decirme.—Murtons se cruzó de brazos en un claro gesto de molestia.—Y realmente no sé la razón por la que no quieras que sepa, ¡pero se trata de mi memoria! Y yo quiero saber...

Toy Freddy se mordió el labio, totalmente impotente.—Hay cosas que no deberían recordarse, little Lynda.—Murmuró con dolor.—Lo que tú pasaste... no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir...

—¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!—Gritó la humana al fin. Usando ambas manos para sostener el moño negro del gran oso humano robot y atraerla hacia él lo más que pudo, casi ambas frentes quedando unidas. Ahí fue cuando el robot pudo ver los orbes llorosos de la chica guardia.—Necesito saber...

—Lo que tú buscas no lo obtendrás de mí.—Finalizó el castaño, apartándose del agarre para regresarse a la posición de Show Stage, la que mantenía todas las noches.

—Bien. Freddy Fazbear me tendrá la respuesta entonces.—Musitó la castaña. El robot se alteró un poco al oír aquél nombre, pero logró mantenerse impasible por fuera.

—Hazlo entonces.

Entonces, cuando la guardia se fue los dos animatrónicos se dedicaron a atrapar al oso castaño con preguntas que ansiaban la verdad. Toy Freddy odiaba mentir, y no quería repetir lo ocurrido acerca del día pasado.

—El estúpido del Mánager me dejó la misma copia de los sentimientos y recuerdos del I.A de Fazbear.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—Preguntó Toy Chica totalmente confundida. El Bonnie azul asintió de acuerdo a su amiga rubia.

—Lo que el viejo Freddy siente, lo siento yo igualmente...

Toy Bonnie fue el único de los dos que comprendió realmente, siendo la ojiazul la única con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Murtons sin embargo había llegado a Parts and Service. Su mano temblando apenas iba a tocar la puerta. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía siquiera por qué. Suspiró, tratando de eliminar sus sentimientos confusos de su pecho y con determinación tocó la puerta, asegurando su bolsa negra y verde que portaba siempre.

—¡Pase!—Oyó una voz como respuesta. Una voz que supo inmediatamente que era de Foxy aún sin verle hablar en realidad.

Lynda asomó tímida la cabeza, mirando a los cuatro animatrónicos mirarle con sorpresa. Fazbear le sonrió a la guardia, caminando a pasos pesados y lentos hacia la entrada y abrir totalmente la puerta. Murtons tragó saliva al ver la diferencia de tamaño entre ella y el viejo Freddy.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Lynda?

La chica trastabilló un poco antes de contestar.—Eh... venía a pasar el rato con ustedes. Espero y no les moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, Lynda.—Freddy le respondió bastante amable, abriéndole la puerta a la paliducha de manera caballerosa.—Pase por favor, señorita.

—Gracias, Fred.

No notó el ligero rubor en el castaño por nombrarle así. La chica se sentó en el sucio piso de aquella habitación, ignorante del cálido ambiente en el lugar. Lynda no podía explicarlo pero de alguna manera u otra, se sentía totalmente en su hogar.

Chica sonreía feliz a pesar de tener la mandíbula rota y estar faltante de dos brazos, Bonnie exhibía un aura alegre a pesar de su terrible estado. El pelirrojo contarle anécdotas animadas a los dos primeros y Freddy le miraba a ella simplemente, extrañamente calmado y en paz. Como si su sola presencia fuese suficiente para calmar una alma tan atormentada como la de él.

—Marinera, ¿no sabe usted qué fue los ruidos de hace unos minutos?—Foxy le preguntó a la guardia con curiosidad. Lynda alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad por la pregunta.

—Ah, es que los Toy estaban dándome un pequeño show.—Murtons sonrió con ternura al recordarlo. Se ruborizó al recordar la imagen de Toy Freddy cantándole sólo a ella, con esos orbes artificiales azules brillarles. Soltó lo siguiente sin pensarlo realmente.—Toy Freddy realmente tiene una gran voz.

Lo único que supo después fue que Freddy le había abrazado con sobreprotección.

—Lynda...

Ella simplemente se quedó con los orbes abiertos a más no poder. Su primera reacción era la más obvia: Separarse. Por alguna extraña razón, su cabeza volvió a dolerle, como un taladro en el cerebro. Otro flash llegó a ella, solo que había sido esta vez más largo.

Pudo divisarse a ella misma, junto a Freddy y al mismo rubio idéntico a él. Sólo que contrario al primer flash, el chico rubio estaba peleándose con Freddy a golpes mientras ella intentaba detenerlos.

Cuando volvío en sí se dio cuenta de que correspondía el abrazo proporcionado por el oso de cabellos cafés. Ella se apartó totalmente apenada, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando un rubor se extendió por todo su rostro y los latidos de su corazón sonaban desenfrenados en su totalidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.—Musitó la guardia a Freddy, el cual le miró expectante.—Necesito que tú me las respondas, por favor.

Fazbear se quedó en silencio, para después asentir con la cabeza.—¿Qué quieres saber, Lynda?

La chica se quedó en silencio. Intentó buscar algo más en sus memorias, sintiéndose inútil. Su cabeza formuló una pregunta estúpida que para antes de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de decirla ya le había preguntado.

—¿Sabes de casualidad a quién defendí en el accidente que tuve?

La chica se sorprendió al ver el rubor enorme en el robot castaño, y quedó literalmente en shock al ver las lágrimas negras que el viejo Fazbear estaba derramando de sus orbes sin control.

Lynda estuvo por disculparse por aquello, pensando que le había dado en un punto en el que Freddy no quería hablar.

...Pronto se daría cuenta de que nunca debía enterarse de la respuesta...

—La persona a la que defendiste fue... a mí.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bueno... ¡eso ha sido todo por hoy! Karoru Gengar está ocupada escribiendo el fic de especial del año nuevo y estoy un poco atareada por tantas cosas.

Meh, estoy algo triste porque este cap tuvo menos reviews, ¡aunque supongo que no importa!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y todo eso.

Les veré hasta la próxima actualización.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	4. ¿Q-Qué?

N/A: Ah, cuanto calor hace aquí XD. Nah, mentiras. Aquí hace un jodido frío que pela. Bueno, aquí estoy yo dando el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. Meh, bueno. Debido a que me van a quitar próximamente mi compu y la tablet -maldita sea el reprobar álgebra- me he puesto a escribir como loca estos últimos días. Por que no sé cuando me quitarán mi tecnología y cuando actualizaré cuando así sea.

Advertencias: Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], OC insert, futura violencia, futura sangre, futuras insinuaciones sexuales ligeras, lenguaje vulgar y faltas de ortografía, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertence desafortunadamente. Si así fuera ya hubiera sacado el trailer de la tercera entrega.

PD: Cualquier comentario ofensivo lo borraré y lo tiraré por la borda. También consideren que los arrastraré yo misma al infierno. Gracias.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda se quedó de piedra casi literalmente. Sus grandes orbes chocolate estaban totalmente abiertos, en shock. ¿Por qué ella defendería a un animatrónico con su vida? Estaba confundida al máximo.

—¿Yo... lo hice?—Preguntó ella, casi admirándose a sí misma por defender a alguien que técnicamente era puro metal. Freddy asintió por respuesta.—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Eso le cayó al gran oso marrón como una cubeta de agua fría. El ojiazul se quedó pálido de la sorpresa, mirando fijamente a la guardia y el signo de interrogación casi visible que tenía encima de la cabeza, en señal de que no comprendía.

Lynda había olvidado todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Y a Fazbear le dolía muy en el fondo.

—Porque...—Freddy comenzó a decir, en tono muy bajo y decrépito. Rostro que le decía que le había dolido muy en el fondo la última pregunta. Lynda se sintió culpable sin saber por qué.—Tú nos querías mucho...

—"A mí me suena a manada."—Pensó Chica de manera burlona, sacándose a sí misma una sonrisa. Porque era verdad. Freddy se había encariñado demaciado hacía dos años con la guardia. Su cariño por la castaña había superado incluso por el amor hacia el canto que el cantante tenía.

—¿Enserio los quería?—Y Lynda recordó entonces al otro animatrónico rubio. Decidió preguntar por él, sin pensar realmente en el resultado.— Oye Freddy, ¿tú conoces de casualidad a un chico idéntico a tí pero en dorado?

Los animatrónicos decidieron entonces prestarle toda mirada asustada a la guardia, que en respuesta alzó sus cejas bastante confusa, ¿tenía algo malo su pregunta?

—¿Por qué lo dices, Lynda?—Bonnie le preguntó, tratando inútilmente de sonar sereno.

—Ayer recordé algo.—Lynda se llevó una mano a su barbilla, tomando una posición pensativa.—Era de Freddy y un chico idéntico a él pero en dorado peleándose a golpes.—Fazbear sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser.—Y ahí estaba yo intentando estúpidamente detenerlos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de más de un minuto. Freddy suspiró, abrazando a la guardia de nuevo entre sus brazos. La chica correspondió de manera tímida al ver el triste semblante del castaño. Casi como si recordara algo malo. Lynda lo comprendió entonces, que esa memoria de la pelea era algo de lo que no quería hablar. Dios sólo sabía por qué.

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás, mamá?

Oyó la voz de un niño y una risa dulce e infantil. Murtons se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro en un perfecto y frustrado palmface. Freddy sin embargo alzó curioso una de sus cejas con curiosidad. Apartó a la guardia de su agarre, notando el cómo se encogía de hombros y se dirigía a pasos desganados hacia la salida de Partd and Service.

—¿Es ése Balloon Boy?—Chica cuestionó curiosa, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la guardia.

—Sí.—Respondió la humana de manera cansada.—No sé quién le metió la idea de que yo soy su mamá.

Todos los animatrónicos de forma humanoide miraron al cantante, que tenía una aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo. Lynda entonces supo que era momento de irse antes de que al cantante se le ocurriese hacer una locura en la que terminara lastimada.

—Nos vemos chicos.

Se despidió con la mano de la corista y mesera, del bajista y el pirata. Vio de nuevo al castaño y su postura sombría y no supo por qué, pero sintió lástima. Suspiró al pensar en algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

Freddy estaba en su mundo, pensando en mil maneras para matar a Toy Freddy y a Golden Freddy cuando un contacto contra su fría y metálica mejilla le hizo volver a la realidad. Habían sido unos labios, lo sabía. Se sonrojó cuando miró al responsable, topándose con la rebelde cabellera castaña de la guardia y un casi invisible sonrojo en su pálido rostro, como si tratara de controlarlo y apenas pudiera.

—Tranquilízate.—Lynda le dijo de manera casi ignorante, pero Fazbear detectó preocupación en su voz.—Nos vemos luego.

Salió de Parts and Service, dejando a los cuatro animatrónicos solos. Bonnie, Chica y Foxy notaron la sonrisa estúpida que fue creciendo cada vez más y más en el rostro del cantante. Foxy se hechó a reír con ganas.

—Oh Boss, ¡luce tan estúpido con esa sonrisa!—Se burló el pirata, pero Freddy estaba tan feliz que ni le había escuchado.

._._._._. /The Office 12:39 A.M\\._._._._.

Balloon Boy seguía buscando a la guardia con la mirada. Había probado con llamarla por su nombre justo como "Tío" Marionette le había dicho pero no funcionaba. El niño buscó por última vez en la oficina y decepcionado se llevó la sopresa de que no estaba tampoco. Estaba por regresarse a Game Area para darle la noticia a su "Papá" de que Lynda no estaba pero unos pasos le alertaron. Sonrió al ver a Murtons correr por el largo pasillo hacia The Office, donde el niño de los globos la abrazó con una sonrisa, teniendo cuidado de no soltar los cinco globos que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Mamá!—Musitó el niño castaño, siendo cargado apenas por la guardia y solo gracias a la ayuda del niño que enredaba sus manos y piernas ágilmente por el cuerpo de la guardia.

—¡Eh pequeño, pesas mucho!—Se burló la guardia de manera amable, dejando al niño de pie en el suelo. Balloon Boy entonces le ofreció a la chica un globo, sonriéndole.—¿Para mí?

—¡Sí!

—Oh, gracias pequeño.—Lynda tomó el globo púpura que el niño le había entregado entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera estúpida.

—¡No hay problema, mamá!—El ojiazul cielo le musitó a la mayor. Usó una de sus manos de tonalidad caramelo para tomar una de la guardia y dejar la otra con el globo.—Pero papá quiere hablar seriamente contigo.—Relató él, con tono inocente.—Dice que has pasado mucho tiempo en Parts and Service.

Lynda ladeó la cabeza bastante confundida. Si lo de mamá la tenía totalmente extrañada, lo del papá ahora la desarmaba aún más. ¿Quién era el "padre de Balloon Boy"?

Boy y Murtons llegaron a Game Area en unos pocos minutos. La guardia reconoció a Toy Freddy, jugando en una de las maquinitas del local, con una sonrisa nerviosa que contrastaba con sus cejas fruncidas. Parecía batallar en el juego que estaba jugando. Lynda asomó su cabeza a la pantalla y ahogó una carcajada al ver el video juego que el oso cantante estaba jugando. "Tetris" en el nivel de dificultad número uno.

—Papá, ya traje a mamá.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Lynda se borró al ver a Toy Freddy voltear la cabeza y sonreírle al niño de orbes azules, dejando el Tetris de lado. Balloom Boy abrazó las piernas del castaño claro y Murtons quedó en shock al ver como Toy Freddy cargaba fácilmente al niño, sonriéndole de manera dulce.

—Buen trabajo, pequeño.—Felicitó el ojiazul y la humana se sintió tan fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—¡Debiste ver a mamá! ¡Mamá pudo cargarme entre sus brazos!—Exclamó feliz el niño, siendo de nuevo depositado en el piso esta vez por el nuevo Fazbear.

—Pero tú me ayudaste, Balloon Boy.—Lynda le recriminó, contenta. El niño hizo un puchero.

—¡Soy tu hijo, mamá! ¡Papá dijo que no me podrías y que tuviera cuidado de no aplastarte!—Lynda observó a Toy Freddy y su mueca avergonzada. Era como si se hubiese preocupado por ella.

—Pequeño, ¿por qué no vas con tu tío Marionette a jugar?—Toy Freddy le preguntó al niño castaño.

Después de recibir una afirmativa y que Balloon Boy se fuera sonriente y Lynda le entregara el globo pidiéndole de favor que se lo cuidara, ambos castaños se miraron fijamente.

Murtons decidió tomar la palabra primero, cruzándose de brazos.—¿Podrías explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar?

—¡No es mi culpa, little Lynda!—Argumentó de manera defensiva el cantante, alzando ambas manos.—El pequeño siempre me había tomado como su padre apenas me vio en el primer día que había venido aquí.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Los dos eran idénticos. Aunque el castaño de Balloon Boy era más oscuro y sus orbes más claros.

—¿Y por qué cree que yo soy su madre?—Volvió a preguntar. Observó el rostro del oso y se sorprendió al verlo ruborizarse.—Y quiero la verdad, Freddy.

Y de nuevo el corazón artificial dio un vuelco, comenzando a palpitar frenéticamente. A pesar de haber oído seriedad y molestia en la última frase, había oído de nuevo su nombre sin la necesidad de ser agregado ese estúpido mote de "2.0" o el de "Toy". Sólo Freddy, como siempre había soñado. Y que ella fuese el que se lo dijera... eso lo apreciaba más.

Esta vez fue sincero con sus palabras.

—Yo se lo dije, little Lynda.

Murtons de nuevo se quedó de piedra. Incapaz de refutar y decir algo. Es decir, no se esperaba que realmente fuera sincero. ¿Cómo sabía que no mentía? Pues contrario a la otra vez, había contestado sin dudar niún poco, totalmente seguro de lo que decía y de si mismo.

La humana pensó en otra pregunta al notar que Toy Freddy parecía dispuesto a responder las demás. La chica reflexionó un poco y le llegó fácilmente aquella frase interrogativa que buscaba. Pensó en el tono en el que se lo diría, pero desechó mentalmente la idea de buscar una tonalidad hipócrita. La conversación era totalmente seria. Deseó no llegar a ser tan brusca y directa.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Lynda esperó pacientemente la respuesta. Supo fácimente que la respuesta incomodaba al oso, pero ella tenía derecho de saberlo. Lo miró debatirse mentalmente entre si decirle o no y ella notó el enorme rubor que estaba en el cantante.

—Realmente... quieres saberlo, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces con sorpresa. Notó la mirada fija del cantante sobre ella. Toy Freddy le miraba de manera fija, firme. Con el rubor artifial verse ya verdadero. Con sus orbes azulados brillar de manera extraña. Las comisuras de sus labios levemente caídas hacia abajo. Él estaba serio y ella supo que también debía estar totalmente seria.

Pensó si realmente quería la respuesta. Y su respuesta mental la dijo en voz alta, contestándole tanto a Toy Freddy como a ella misma.

—Sí.

Segundos después sintió sus manos de carne y hueso ser sostenidas por otras cubierta por unos guantes blancos. Bajó la vista, algo contrariada. Sorprendida y con un ligero rubor extendiéndose por su rostro, siguió con la mirada los brazos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Toy Freddy era quién se las sostenía.

No entendía a qué venía tan cariñoso contacto. Muy en el fondo no deseaba saberlo, ¿pero para qué? Ya había dicho que sí y no iba a arrepentirse.

O al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

—... Porque me gustas mucho, little Lynda...

Ella se quedó en blanco. Totalmente. Su vista enfocada en la de él de manera fija. Sin reaccionar. Sin responder. Totalmente ida ante esa oración. Como si hubiese entrado en un transe. Murtons ya no entendía nada y tampoco no quería saberlo.

Estaba tan ida y sumida en sus pensamientos que ni notó siquiera que unos labios habían asaltado los suyos de manera amable y dulces y que las manos que sostenían anteriormente las suyas estaban en su cintura y espalda, acercándola al hombre animatrónico que justamente la estaba besando.

Durante ese largo beso, al fin había podido reaccionar; pero no al contacto labial, si no apenas a la oración.

—"¿Q-Qué... ?"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy. Karoru Gengar tiene que acabar el tercer capítulo de "Jugando nuestro propio juego" y acabar ya el final de "Dolor de Metal"

La autora se despide cordialmente de ustedes y les desea buenos días/ tardes/ noches.

ATTE: Karoru Gengar.


	5. Posible enamoramiento

N/A: ¿Cuánto tardé en actualizar, cariños? Quizás tardé demaciado. Oh por Glob, soy una jodida floja.

Nah, aquí Laili y Jeremi vuelven a las andadas. Y otro OC hace aparición, para alguien que me lo había pedido meses y meses y hasta ahora se me da la oportunidad de ayudarle.

Advertencias: Ya las saben pero aquí van por si las dudas. Robofilia, OC insert, faltas ortográficas, cursílerías, OoC, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: Odio decir esto pero FNAF no me pertenece sino habría una serie de Anime o Cartoons sobre esto.

PD: Ya lo saben, si esto no te gusta recomiendo que des un bello y sexy Back. Comentario ofensivo dirá "Bye Bye~".

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—¡Espera, espera, espera...! ¡Estás loco, tío!

Lynda se apartó del agarre que Toy Freddy había hecho valientemente. El animatrónico entrecerró sus ojos al verse rechazado por la castaña.

—¡Por los tres Regis, estás loco!—Lynda negó con la cabeza, gruñendo al ver la mirada confundida del cantante.—¡Apenas y compartimos palabras! ¡¿Cómo carajos puedes sentir algo por alguien a quien apenas conoces?!

El cantante iba a contestar cuando un pequeño brazo rodeó la cintura de Murtons, el ojiazul sorprendiéndose al ver a Balloon Boy mirándole de manera triste.

—Papá...

—¡Al carajo con ustedes, yo me largo de aquí!

La chica humana se zafó bruscamenre del agarre del niño, murmurando una seca disculpa para después largarse de The Game Area. A pasos veloces y lágrimas de frustración llegó a Prize Corner, encontrándose con la figura de The Marionette afuera de la caja, curiosamente sonando todavía la música de fondo que la tableta solía dar.

El animatrónico de máscara le saludó con la mano, con una elegancia misteriosa, fina. La humana respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

—No luces bien, cariño.

Si sus movimientos erráticos y extrañamente delicados no la asustaban de aquel ser, pues su voz sí que lo hacía. Sonaba escalofriántemente extraña y aterrorizante; tanto que la piel de Murtons se erizó casi al instante.

—Toy Freddy me besó, señor Marionette.—Remarcó ella con horror, abrazándose a sí misma.—Y declaró que sentía algo por mí.

El robot de máscara pareció bastante interesado con aquél pequeño relato, alzando una de sus cejas aunque no fuese visible para la humana por el hecho de mantener su rostro cubierto.—¿Y qué sentiste tú, señorita?

La chica se quedó pensativa unos minutos, minutos que The Marionette aprovechó para tararear con dulzura aquella canción que resonaba en el pequeño salón, haciendo un eco que resonaba con firmeza.

¿Qué había sentido ella con aquél beso? Sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas, y también sus manos temblar cuando trató de apartarse como si no hubiese querido separarse. Su voz no quería salie e inexplicablemente había esperado que alguien más hubiese sido el que la hubiera besado. Pero, no sabía quién. También había sentido su mente dar vueltas y un pequeño flash, casi minúsculo donde se veía a ella en los fuertes brazos de... oh, uh...

Ahora sí que Lynda estaba roja a más no poder.

¿¡Qué hacía su mente perversa haciéndole imaginar estar abrazada al viejo Freddy!?

—Estás sonrojándote.—La voz de Puppet la sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndo que ella parpadeara unas cuantas veces para volver en sí.—¿Pasó algo allá en tu mente?

Lynda frunció el ceño, mirando al animatrónico de máscara.—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, señor Marionette?

La marioneta dio unas gráciles vueltas en el aire gracias a los hilos que colgaban en el techo y que lo mantenían de "pie" antes de atacar a los guardias al quedarse sin música.—Lo que quiera, señorita.

—¿Usted sabe algo sobre el accidente de hace dos años?

Una de la pupilas blancas del chico de vestimenta azabache se encendió, haciendo que la humana respingara con sorpresa. The Marionette estudió a la chica con la mirada, como si analizara con su reconocimiento facial algo.

—Un disparo que dio en el abdomen y causó el 40% de pérdida de sangre.—The Marionette recorrió con una de sus manos largas y finas la cabeza de la humana que estaba enfrente de él, sus dedos perdiéndose entre las largas hebras castaña de la humana.—Defendiendo a un animatrónico de esa bala que hubiese perforado su misma zona y le hubiese causado un daño irreparable. Esa chica era muy valiente.

—Esa chica era yo, ¿verdad?

The Marionette quedó en silencio, su única iris apagándose para dejar los dos huecos de la máscara donde debían verse sus orbes quedando negros.

—Sí, ¿quién se lo dijo?

—Freddy me lo dijo.—Lynda se sentó en la pequeña mesa donde se exhibían algunos peluches, sus pequeños pies colgando debido a su corta longitud.—Me dijo que lo defendí de alguien, pero, nunca supe de quién. Y me enferma no saber algo.

The Marionette asintió totalmente satisfecho por la respuesta, decidiendo preguntar otra cosa más.

—¿Sabes tú por qué lo defendiste?

Lynda se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo rayos contestar. Sus orbes chocolates paseándose por la muy delgada figura de The Puppet, quien se cruzó de brazos.

Ella se dignó a contestar al fin, suspirando tristemente.

—No lo sé...

—¿Por qué creerías tú que defenderías a alguien que era un robot, que podía ser fácilmente reemplazado?¿Por qué tú sacrificarías tu vida humana por un robot que fácilmente podría conseguirse a alguien más?

Se quedó todavía en silencio, la respuésta dándole duro como un jodido balde de agua fría cayéndole en la cara.

—P-Porque yo...

Las lágrimas hicieron aparición cuando otro flash cruzó justamente por su cabeza, una imagen donde estaba ella y el viejo Fazbear de nuevo. Ella con algunas vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo como si le hubiesen hecho alguna clase de daño -ignorante de que una persona había tratado de meterle un endoesqueleto esa misma noche- junto al viejo cantante, abrazado a él mientras lloraba, clamando su nombre desesperadamente para que él se apartara, le tomara la barbilla y...

...Y...

—... Porque lo querías...—Esa fue la respuesta que The Marionette le acompletó, danzando grácilmente para meterse a su propia caja donde se mantenía dormido las noches y darle privacidad a la humana.

Por primera vez en su vida Lynda Murtons no negó ninguna décima de veracidad en la frase de alguien.

Lo que quedó de esa noche, la jovencita se la pasó llorando en esa misma habitación, en los brazos de una animatrónica peliblanca que había venido únicamente a consolarla.

._._._._./Preparatoria 12:00 A.M\\._._._._.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a su preparatoria, se enfocó en su compañero de clase, el que siempre se sentaba junto a ella más que en las mismas clases. Un chico de orbes verdosos y cabello de un extraño tono castaño de la misma edad que Murtons. Muy bueno en mecánica, tanto como para lo que ella necesitaba. Mauricio, el único amigo hombre -además de Jeremy- con el que compartía más de una frase por día.

—Mauricio, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.—Ella le pidió, con su rostro suplicante. Él se quedó en silencio, analizando el rostro suplicante de su amiga.

—Es la primera vez que me pides algo, Lynda.—Él contestó, enfocándose en la sonrisa nerviosa de la pequeña guardia.—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Sabes de robótica?

Y ahí Mauricio supo a dónde iba la cosa. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera torcida al ver las manos temblorosas de la castaña.

—Lo suficiente.

Y su sonrisa se amplió cuando oyó las siguientes palabras de la orgullosa Lynda Murtons, quien odiaba pedir una ayuda de alguien sólo cuando su jodida vida estaba en peligro...

—¿Estarás ocupado a las doce de la madrugada?

... O cuando se trataba de alguien que te importaba...

._._._._./Fredbear Family Dinner 12:10 A.M\\._._._._.

—¡Flojos de mierda, les estoy haciendo un jodido favor!

Laili, Jeremi, Mauricio y Lynda entraron a la pizzería, los tres primeros cargando cajas enormes con herramientas y repuestos provenientes del viejo local -en el que Murtons había "curiosamente" visto una ventana rota y entrado a buscar repuestos y algo útil para los animatrónicos- mientras la última sólo llevaba algunas pocas herramientas a la mano.

—¡Esto pesa!—Se quejó Jeremi, cansado.

—¡Calladito te ves más bonito!—Lynda le gruñó por respuesta. Suavizó su duro tono de voz, enfocando su mirada de manera tierna hacia su prima que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener entre sus manos los pesados repuestos de Bonnie.—Deja y te ayudo, Laili.

—G-Gracias Lynda.

—¡Epa, Murtons!—Mauricio fue el siguiente en quejarse, alzando burlón una de sus cejas.—¡Eso es favoritismo!

Ella ya no dijo nada. Sólo miró a los Toy de Show Stage, que miraban fijamente los movimiento de los cuatro. Lynda fulminó a Toy Freddy con su mirada, haciéndole ver que ella no caería en la confesión del día anterior. No notó que el corazón artificial del castaño claro se había roto con aquello.

Los cuatro llegaron a Parts and Service momentos después, los tres humanos invitados sorprendidos al ver los cuatro animatrónicos en tan mal estado, pareciendo apagados casi. La linterna de la Tableta-Cámaras estaba encendida, haciendo que los animatrónicos miraran fijamente a los cuatro humanos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, marinera Lynda?—Foxy fue el primero en preguntar.

Mauricio fue el que intervino por la castaña, poniéndose enfrente de la guardia.—Lynda ha decido tratrar de repararlos.—Los robots se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, compartiendo murmullos casi inaudibles.—No somos genios de robótica ni nada por el estilo pero yo, Lynda y Laili sabemos lo suficiente. Jeremi en esos temas es un jodido experto así que Lynda nos pidió hacernos ese favor.

—Si la vieran.—Jeremi sonrió casi burlón.—Suplicó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Y sin contar el asalto al viejo establecimiento en busca de... ¡Ay, duele!

Lynda le había pegado al joven Ferhmann en el brazo, con una aura sombría rodeándola.

—Ejem... a lo que decía.—Mauricio se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a continuar.—Podemos arreglarlos y dejarlos como antes. Sólo si quieren.

—Por mí está bien.—Tajó cortante Bonnie, quien podía hablar aún a pesar de no tener rostro.

Freddy miró esperanzado a los humanos, y pudo notar con orgullo el ligero rubor de Lynda cuando cruzaron miradas.

—Estamos en sus manos, entonces.—Fazbear asintió entonces.—Cuiden de nosotros, por favor.

._._._._._._._._._.

Mauricio fue el que decidió reparar a Bonnie, el más dañado de lo hombres. Había sido un montón de gastadera de tiempo para poder restaurarle el rostro, y el brazo faltante había sido una verdadera lata también. Pero no era nada que la esperanza y mucha paciencia no pudieran realizar. Había podido hacer al viejo Bonnie justo como si saliera de Fábrica, recibiendo de agradecimiento un efusivo abrazo y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que estremeció su jodido mundo, estremeciéndo su cuerpo y haciendo arder su rostro; de manera que parecía como si un millón de vasos sanguíneos se hubieran roto bajo su piel. Mauricio correspondió de manera tímida el abrazo, sintiendo que su esfuerzo había valido toda la jodida pena.

Laili fue quién reparó a Foxy. Ignorando su sonrojo y los nervios que sentía, había procedido a arreglarle la ropa rota y desarreglada del pirata y reemplazarle las piezas faltantes de su cuerpo que estaba situado en manos, piernas, una en el cuello y la abolledura de cabeza que poseía. Había sido un problema, pero lo había logrado. Además de arreglar los problemas externos de la piel de metal, había conseguido arreglar y pulir por dentro el endoesqueleto que se había oxidado de tanto tiempo al aire. Incluso, había reemplazado su garfio por uno nuevo, había pulido sus botas hasta que brillaran y tenía un nuevo parche, que ella había hecho a mano. El suave gracias del pirata la ruborizó como nunca y ella procedió a abrazarle de manera amistosa, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Laili estaba muy feliz por haber visto de nuevo a su viejo aninatrónico favorito.

Jeremi procedió a arreglar a la muy herida Chica, que había descubierto el peluche de ella que él celosamente mantenía resguardado y que causó un ligero rubor en la ojivioleta. Él, como el experto en robótica compartiendo modestamente el puesto con Mauricio, procedió a arreglarla entonces. Fue duro, pero consiguío restaurarle los dos brazos y forzar su mandíbula para que quedara sin ningún problema. También pudo arreglarle los detalles menores, los rasguños y las heridas internas de la dulce Chica. La animatrónica rubia estaba emocionada de regresar a como era antes, tan feliz estaba que besó a Ferhmann en los labios, haciendo que Jeremi se hiperventilara casi de inmediato, sonriendo como un idiota a lado de ella, ocultando sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas de ella. Él se sentía como un estúpido.

Lynda sin embargo, le tocó por cuenta propia al menos dañado, Freddy Fazbear. El cantante se sintió algo inseguro al verla muy cerca de él, sabiendo que su pervertida naturaleza no podría aguantar estar muy cerca de ella, pero la mirada de la castaña y sus orbes fijos con los de él pudieron tranquilizarlo.

El ojo fue fácil de colocar, demaciado fácil. Había arreglado al joven Fazbear tan rápido; tanto los problemas interiores como las mini heridas exteriores, que apenas ella había terminado los tres humanos restantes apenas estaban ya en la mitad de los demás animatrónicos.

Notó los brazos del cantante estar rodeando su cintura de manera dulce y notó la extraña posición que mantenía Fazbear y ella. Ambos estaban en la parte más apartada de Parts and Service. Él sentado en el suelo abierto de piernas miebtras estaba recargado en la pared y Lynda estaba centada entre el espacio entre las piernas de Fazbear, su pecho ladeado pegado al de él, mientras sus manos estaban distraídas en su regazo, jugueteando con su chaqueta que portaba de uniforme.

—Freddy ...

Pero él no escuchó, sino se dedicó en llevar una de sus manos a la pequeña barbilla pálida de la castaña y alzarla para que pudiera verlo a él fijamente. Freddy notó el enorme rojo que abordaba la cara de Murtons.

Quería besarla. Pero, tenía algo de miedo. No quería ser rechazado por ella, le dolería tanto como el hecho de que no le recordaba.

No se esperó que Lynda fuera quien acortara la distancia y rosara sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño y casto beso. El tacto que estaba sintiendo con el viejo Freddy era cálido, suave, amable, dulce y tierno. Era algo que no se esperaba de un robot. Cerró sus orbes chocolate, tratando de relajarse en el beso que ella había iniciado, llevando sus dos pequeñas y pálidas manos a los hombros de Fazbear, que parecían tensos.

No se sorprendió totalmente al sentir esos mismos hombros relajarse fácilmente, y la mano enguabtada blanca que estaba en su barbilla dirigirse a su nuca y presionarla hacia él, convirtiendo el rose en un beso real; salvaje, rudo, pero a su vez manteniendo la dulzura y la ternura del beso anterior.

Murtons mentalmente comparó el beso del Toy con el que compartía con Fazbear. El del Toy había sido dulce y tierno también, pero había sido inusualmente frío y faltante de sentimiento, por lo que se había apartado. Pero, esta vez era ella quién lo había iniciado, ¡y sentía sus piernas temblar, por dios!

Estaba segura de que su cara ardía como el infierno, y sentía un millón de mariposas estallar por todo su estómago mientras sus manos se encontraban en el cabello castaño de Fazbear, revolviéndolo cariñosamente.

Sin duda estaba correspondiendo un beso que ella misma había iniciado con un robot que apenas conocía, otra vez.

Las palabras de Marionette resonaron su cabeza.

—"¿Por qué creerías tú que defenderías a alguien que era un robot, que podía ser fácilmente reemplazado?¿Por qué tú sacrificarías tu vida humana por un robot que fácilmente podría conseguirse a alguien más?"

Porque ella había querido a Freddy alguna vez...

...Y no dudaba que pudiera llegar a volver a hacerlo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: ¡Tadá! Lo acabé al fin, XD.

Bueno, Laili y Foxy tuvieron acercamiento eWe. Y no olvidemos a Jeremi. Y Mauricio parecer ir por el otro camino -quizás y ahay Yaoi por aquí ^_^U-. Ahh, es bastante noche... quiero dormir XD.

Yo y mi manía de las XD.

Bueno... Karoru Gengar se va a dormir, mi mente está jodidamente seca XD.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
